Talk:Whatnot Monsters
this is insane? why is the word whatnot being used for humanoid? whatnots are simply background muppets that do not get the spotlight . . . or an archaic piece of furniture. ralok (talk) 05:12, November 1, 2012 (UTC) this appears to be obvious trolling and vandalism ralok (talk) 05:13, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I figured the whole Whatnot page was just the work of someone who doesn't know what he's doing or just a dumbass troll. :/ Devo DrakeFox (talk) 13:22, November 1, 2012 (UTC) I feel like this page should be deleted, or at least cleaned up so it doesn't say that basically everything is a whatnot. Brother Demnos (talk) 14:12, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :The user is a notorious troll I believe, he made similiar edits on the "alien species wiki" and his edits are nearly identical to a user that has been blocked cross-wikia named Crazy Diddy Kong, these edits involve the constant insertion of the term "whatnot" into everything, and the only wiki that both "users" seem to edit is a wiki called "whatnot wiki". He also on the planet51 wiki accused me of being a sockpuppet and got me banned claiming that I am a sockpuppet for another user, even though I have been a member of wikia since 2007 and have always used this account despite being blocked on the mass effect wiki (it would have been easy to just create a new account to circumvent the block since I moved during that time). But I will say this, it is possible he isnt a troll and just a child that doesnt know anybetter as I have worked with children like this who get an idea stuck in their head and everyone else is wrong. ralok (talk) 15:43, November 1, 2012 (UTC) okay but about what a "whatnot" actually is [http://www.fao.com/shop/index.jsp?categoryId=11534102 a whatnot is a muppet extra] ralok (talk) 15:46, November 1, 2012 (UTC) ::I might not think so because Whatnots are human like creatures so i'll think that is something about muppet wiki can show info about for some muppets.--Sonic & Gobo Fraggle 3 (talk) 22:00, November 1, 2012 (UTC) So if I am following your logic, because a whatnot is vaguely humanoid . . . you assume all humanoids are whatnots?!?!?! That is completely rediculous. ralok (talk) 04:07, November 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Hello, I need this page to be protected because there is a whole bunch of edit warring by other users and I've reverted it and they won't stop being unconstructive with their undos/edits. Could someone kick these guys out for doing such things like this please?--Sonic & Gobo Fraggle 3 (talk) 00:57, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Hello, your page is nothing but vandalism and non-sense with no logic. ralok (talk) 00:03, December 22, 2012 (UTC) :::It's not just your comments that have been wiped either, Ralok. Case in point: :::Well, having just undone Sonic & Gobo's undoing of Ralok's cleanup of this page, I call for banning this idiot before he puts all his crap back on to this page. Devo DrakeFox (talk) 00:19, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Devo DrakeFox (talk) 18:09, December 22, 2012 (UTC) :::S&GF3... why, why ''WHY ''am I finding Whatnot Monsters in the Resident Evil category!? And you keep putting that pic of the Ivan Tyrants on the Whatnot page! Do you think anyone classes genetically-engineered death machines as Whatnots on the Resident Evil Wiki!? Guess what... THEY DON'T! And if I ever see Whatnots on there in the future, I'll know who's to blame. But anyway, my point is that the creatures of Resident Evil ARE NOT MUPPETS!!! Nor are a lot of the things you keep putting on that farce of a page. Devo DrakeFox (talk) 00:19, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :::Its worse than you think, he keeps turning the page "humanoid" into a redirect to this page. Despite the OXOFORD ENGLISH DICTIONARY STATING FOR A FACT THAT HUMANOID HAS BEEN USED SINCE BEFORE MUPPETS WERE CONCIEVED ralok (talk) 14:58, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :::::Not every whatnot is a muppet. There's whatnots that are in that category. Also, Whatnots can remove organs from their body system and else.--Sonic & Gobo Fraggle 3 (talk) 18:09, December 23, 2012 (UTC) YES, every whatnot is a muppet . . . who, when, and where is the term "whatnot" used to refer to anything other than a muppet? your statements are not valid for this. Provide a source . . . ralok (talk) 20:51, December 23, 2012 (UTC) so let me get this straight, your source of information is this articel . . . the article you created. Just because you put stuff in the article doesnt make it true. AS WELL by your definition (the removal of organs . . . and else) the Gingerdead man, Ahri, and SCP-953 are not whatnots because they are not capable of removing their internal organs. ralok (talk) 22:28, December 23, 2012 (UTC) : Frankly, that is correct. Whatnots are only puppets. Humanoids do have organs like digestive, cardiovascular, reproductive, endocrine, nervous and many organs. But those internal organs can't be removed unless surgery or anything is used. Whatnots are made out of cloth and are completely fake and unmovable unless puppeteers use them so I agree with that.MuppeTickeler (talk) 19:53, December 27, 2012 (UTC) : Wait a minute. A character from a horror movie, a character from a game and a creature that can transform between human and fox at will are muppets now? How does works, S&GF3? Death Incarnate1 (talk) 05:00, January 9, 2013 (UTC) ::No they aren't muppets because whatnots are puppet characters and humanoids are basic but whatnots are classified to humanoids but none of those guys other than muppets are one of the whatnots.--MuppeTickeler (talk) 02:40, February 14, 2013 (UTC)